warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Heidebeere
Charakter Arts Profile! Hey, ich hoffe ich bin hier richtig. Du hast mir ja angeboten ein Character Art für mich zu zeichnen, als wieso nicht? Eine schildpattfarbender Kurzhaarschüler wäre toll. Am besten mit grünen Augen. Der Rest ist eig egal. Danke vielmals, S''t'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 14:08, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Heidebeere, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Heidebeere. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 12:17, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) '''Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Ich freue mich immer über neue Nachrichten und überraschungen auf meiner Diskuss. ! Wenn ihr Fragen habt, könnt ihr euch an mich wenden :) http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Heidebeere/Sig 07:32, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mentoren Programm usw. Hallo,von mir auch erstmal noch ein Herzliches Willkommen im Wiki :D Wir hatten uns ja heute bereits im Chat über das Mentoren Programm unterhalten,hier ist der Link dafür *klick*. Wenn du noch Fragen hast,kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden :D (um zu meiner Seite zu kommen klick einfach unten auf das bunte "Corny" das ist meine Signatur,die dich zu meiner Seite bringt).Wenn du dann auf meiner Seite bist klickst du auf das "Diskussionsseite" was in dieser Spalte neben: "Profil" und "Benutzer Blog" (oder sowas) steht. Dann kommst du auf das Feld wo (in dem Feld) oben rechts ein blauer Button mit "Beabeiten" ist,da klickst du drauf und schreibst mir was :D am besten unterschreibst du am Ende mit 4 Tilden( ~ ~ ~ ~ leerzeile) Viele Grüße, [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 13:17, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re:Mentoren Programm usw. Du musst auf das Link klicken nicht auf das *klick* xD Sorry,ich hab mich da irgendwie vertahn xD [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 13:21, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Das ist das wort Link,was in einer blauen Farbe ist,also klick auf das Wort Link im ersten Text.Dann kommst du auf die Seite. [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 13:24, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Du gehst wenn du da auf der Seite bist auf Disckussion(Das steht über der Überschrift) Dann srollst du runter bis: Schüler Bewerbungen,das berabeitst du dann indem du neben der Überschrift auf das blaue: Bearbeiten klickst. Dann schreibst du unter den letzten beitrag(In dem fall unter den von Funkenmeer) Das du gerne Smaragdbeere als Mentorin haben würdest und das du neu bist.Am ende unterschreibst du wieder mit 4 Tilden. Das wars,mehr musst du net machen :D [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 13:35, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) <3lich wilkommen *o* Hey Berry (ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen^^) Ich will dich einfach mal ganz lieb wilkommen heißen :D LG Veilchenduft (Diskussion) 17:05, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry ich musste gehn,also ich hatte die Anwort eig geschickt,vllt lags an meinem Inet D: Naja also ich wollte sagen,das ich erst nochmal mit Aki sprechen muss,das sie dich einträgt und so. Lg [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 11:02, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re Hallo Heidebeere, wie meinst du das denn mit dem Bearbeiten? Beziehst du dich auf die Bilder bei den Katzen, also das Character Art Projekt, oder allgemein auf die Seiten und wie sie verbessert werden können? Alle Infos zum Character Art und wie du dort mitmachen kannst findest du '''hier zudem gibt es auch noch eine Liste der Katzen, die noch Bilder brauchen und die noch niemand gemacht hat. Was die Artikel selbst angeht, so hast du hier eine Liste an Dingen, die an den Seiten noch verbessert werden können. :) Wenn du zu etwas Fragen hast kannst du die gerne stellen. 14:05, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Zum bewerten lassen musst du nicht extra einen Admin fragen - du kannst das Bild einfach auf die Diskussionsseite stellen, vorrausgesetzt jemand anders hat den Charakter dort nicht schon zum Bewerten. Beim Raufstellen ist es nur wichtig, dass die Bilddatei, wenn du sie einfügst kein |left und/oder |thumb hat, und ansonsten musst du dann nur warten wie deine Bewertungen ausfallen, aber wie da genau geht steht ja auf der Seite ^^ 15:50, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Genau, du darfst es nur nicht selbstständig in den Artikel der Katze einfügen, auf die Diskussionsseite des Character Arts hingegen schon 15:56, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kleiner Tipp am Rande, du musst auch noch den Namen der Katze in der Überschrift verlinken ^^ übrigens kannst du statt der url auch einfach Datei:(name des bildes).(endung des bildes) schreiben. Bei Dewkit würde das zB so aussehen: Datei:Dewkit (by Heidi).png 16:12, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe auf die Seite geschrieben, weshalb ich die zwei aktuelleren Versionen gelöscht habe. Abgesehen davon, weshalb solltest du das deshalb neu machen müssen? Um ein Bild hochzuladen muss es bei dir auf dem PC gespeichert sein - das heißt es ist immer noch dort, du musst es nur nochmal hochladen bzw. in diesem Fall dein altes Bild überschreiben. 13:28, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Es geht doch gar nicht darum, dass bild wieder zu bearbeiten. Du wirst nur gebeten, die aktuelle Version deines Bildes zu überschreiben (deren Option du immer auf der jeweiligen Dateiseite findest http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Dewkit_(by_Heidi).png ) anstatt es immer wieder leicht verändert hochzuladen. 16:50, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Das habe ich doch bereits getan. Auf der Seite der Datei steht unter den Versionen "Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen". Der Rest sollte sich eigentlich von selbst erklären 12:36, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :3 Hay hier hab ich ein Bild für dich,es soll Heidepfote sein,leider wusste ich nicht genau wie sie aussieht deshalb kann es sein das manches falsch is :s Naja ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. Liebe Grüße [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 14:20, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) thumb Dieser karierte Hintergrund tut eigentlich nichts zur Sache. Die meisten Programme und Wikia stellt den Hintergrund nur so dar, wenn er transparent ist, also wenn dort überhaupt nichts auf dem Bild ist. Ob du das wieder tranparent bekommt, kommt darauf an, welche Malprogramme du benutzt, bis auf dem normalen Widows Paint und SAI kann man das aber in allen mir bekannten Malprogrammen transparent machen. 17:32, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Danke :D Hay duuu :3 Ich wollte mich für dein tolles Bildchen bedanken,ich finde es auch cool so eine neue gute Freundin gefunden zu haben :D Lg deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 15:40, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ähm okay... danke ^^ 18:58, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Die Vorlagen mache ich alleine, allerdings hilft Aki mir damit, die Pixel an die richtigen Stellen zu setzen und mit Redlines einige Linien auszubessern, damit die Vorlage besser aussieht. Star macht dann die Wimpern für die weiblichen Vorlagen und die Pupillen. Was mithilfe angeht, so bin ich offen für mögliche, originelle (!) Posen von den Rängen, am besten basierend auf Fotos von echten Katzen (denn ich werde garantiert nicht die Posen von gemalten Bildern anderer klauen), das heißt wenn du eine gute Idee für eine Pose hast, kannst du mir die gerne mitteilen, auch wenn ich nciht garantieren kann, dass die dann letztenendes auch benutzt wird. 13:10, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Stammbäume sind, finde ich, kompliziert zu erklären. Ich selbst muss immer erst ein wenig mit dem Coding herumprobieren, damit ich einen richtig hinbekomme. Versuch mal, ob du mit dieser Anleiung klarkommst: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Stammbaum 10:22, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ja hab ich, hast du eine Frage dazu? 12:03, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hallo^^ Ich hatte mich noch nicht getraut was zu malen <.< Mit hartkantig meine ich das es nicht fließend in die andere farbe übergeht. Das ist aber auch immer schwer zu malen :) Signatur und mehr Hay Beere, also ich komme im Auftrag von Aki-Chan,da sie leider im Momet nicht so viel Zeit hat,hat sie mich gebeten dir deine Signatur zu erstellen.Ich habe auch schon gelesen wie sie so in Etwa aussehen soll.Einpaar Fragen habe ich aber noch,und zwar: *In welchen Farben soll dein Name sein? (Du hast aufgeschrieben das sie von verschiedenen Farebn zu einer kommen soll,also einen Farbverlauf,ich weiß was du meinst aber welche Farebn willst du haben? Es gibt sehr viele,zB Hell Grün oder sowas,eigentlich alles was du willst) *In welchen Farben soll der Spruch sein? *Und in welcher Schrift Art soll alles sein? (Du kannst auch für den Spruch und den Namen verschiedene Arten nehmen,am besten schaust du bei dem vorinstalliertem Schreibprogramm nach Schrift arten :) ) So und ich habe geleses das du Tautropfen wegen den Stammbaum vorlagen gefragt hast,war auch gut so :D, wenn du noch weitere Fragen hast,frag einfach :D LG [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 21:24, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich mache die Signatur shonmal und verändere sie dann so,wie du sie willst.Ich mache sie jz erstmal mit den angegebenen Sachen Soo Habe jz deine Signatur gemacht,und ab jz musst du einfach weiter hin mit den vier tilden unterschreiben wie dus bis jz immer gemacht hast :D Lg [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 21:42, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Einbindung der Siggi Hey, ich habe gesehen, dass du versuchst deine Siggi einzubinden. Hier findest du eine Erklärung dazu ;) Enfach den Schritten folgen und es sollte funktionieren. Ich habe dir das geschrieben, damit du nicht verzweifelst ;) LG 07:26, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Da Schritt 1 schon erledigt ist, zu Schritt 2... Hast du deine Einstellungen gefunden? Wenn ja, geh zu Schritt 3. Du kopierst das: |[[User:Name|Name]]}} und kopierst es bei den Einstellungen ins entsprechende Feld. Statt Name gibst du dann immer Heidebeere ein. Und danach auf das Häkchen und dann speichern und schon sollte es funktionieren ;) LG 07:38, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hehe, es hat funktioniert ;) Nur Mais hat die Seite falsch erstellt... was ich mich auch gerade frage... Warum sie dir überhaupt eine erstellt hat... Du hast nämlich noch keine 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen xD LG 07:43, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ja, sie erlag ihren Wunden. 17:10, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) LittleMews Plätzchen :D Vielen Dank für das Lob *-* Dein Bild ist jetzt auch total hübsch! Ich hoffe ich bekomme die 200 bearbeitungen zusamen damit ich eine Signatur bekomme, die sind so schön :D 09:30, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ja ich habe dein Bild schon bewertet :) Hm da scheint mit deiner Signatur aber irgendetwas nicht zu funktionieren. Immer wenn du auf meiner Seite unterschreibst entsteht kein Link zu deiner Diskusionsseite <.< Wie hast du das gemacht eine Sigi ohne 200 Bearbeitungen zu bekommen, will auch :D 09:38, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Cool! Dein Profilbild ist echt schön *-* So eine hübsche Katze! Liest du auch manchmal die Englischen Warrior Cats Bücher weil die sich mit dem Übersetzen so langsam geben? 09:50, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ne im Moment noch nicht. Ich hab noch keine Idee wie meine Katze aussieht XD Ich hab deine Signatur gefunden *-* http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Heidebeere/Sig Die sagt mir ja hallo :D 10:04, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Geht deine Signatur jetzt? Die Seite auf der die war da war die Adresse falsch. Deswegen hab ich mir mal erlaubt die auf die richtige Seite zu verschieben :) 10:08, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Okay^^ Ich hab den Fehler net gefunden^^ Aber sie scheint jetzt immernoch nicht richtig zu sein weil wenn ich die Seite suche,finde ich nichts und sie funktioniert auch irgendwie nicht ^^ Grüße,[[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 09:55, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass du mit 149 Bearbeitungen keine Signatur bekommen darfst. Ich weiß nicht, wer sie dir gemacht hat, aber das darf derjenige nicht. [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o'o''''n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 21:07, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Nur noch mal um das klarzustellen: Wenn man keine 200 Bearbeitungen hat, darf man keine Signatur haben, egal, wer die gemacht hat. Es sei denn, du kannst das selber. Der Bearbeitungsverlauf lügt allerdings nicht, deswegen weiß ich, dass du das nicht selber gemacht hast. Also im Prinzip müsstest du jetzt deine Signatur wieder aus den Einstellungen entfernen und sie erst wieder einfügen, wenn du 200 Bearbeitungen hast. Und nein, ich habe nichts gegen dich, ich kenne dich nichtmal Oo lg, [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 11:50, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hat dein Siggi http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Heidebeere%2FSig etwas mit mir zu tun, oder ist das nur so rein zufällig? :) Grünfell (Diskussion) 11:24, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi Wollen wir Freunde sein? LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 18:12, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC)Danke Danke Danke heide für das bild sweet sied das aus dank dank danke (H) (H) (H) Feruerstern (Diskussion) 13:03, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Quellen Hallo Heidi, ich antworte dir mal statt Tau. Du fügst Referenzen ein, in dem du in die Code-Ansicht gehst. Dann verwendest du die Vorlage:R. Wenn du eine Referenz für das Buch "Der geheime Blick" angeben möchtest musst du den Quellcode vervollständigen . Die Titel für die Bücher findest du in der Vorlage. LG 09:09, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re Wie Referenzen funktionieren findest du '''hier. Allerdings macht das stumpfe Fell bei Graustreif keinen Sinn in der Beschreibung, weil er gerade erst zum Clan zurückgekehrt ist und sich nocht erholt - ebenso wie sein Fell. Wenn Katzen mit "vom Schlaf/Kampf zerzaustem Fell" beschrieben werden, kommt das schließlich auch nicht in die Beschreibung, weil das nur ein temporärer Zustand ist ^^ 11:22, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Avatar Hallo Heidi, ich hätte gerne einen Avatar und zwar, eine schwarze Katze (wie die die ich jetzt im Avatar) trage, dass wäre echt lieb. Wäre auch cool wenn der Avatar recht dunkel gehalten ist. GLG 14:03, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Programm zum Katzen zeichnen Hi! ich hab ne kurze frage: kennt hier irgendjemand ein kostenloses programm mit den man Katzen zeichnen kann? Wäre echt geil wenn mir jemand eins nennen könnte. danke Wäre schön wenn du mir sagen könntest wer du bist. Danke! 14:39, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke Danach habe ich lange gesucht! :) Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry das ich nach 10-20 net on kamm mein freund wollte das ich tischtennis spiele dann musst er weg und wir mussten dann noch alles abdecken und so und ich habe zwar gedregt aber leider war es dann zu so spät und du warst off echt nochmal sorry sorry sorry! ich hoffe du bist mir jetzt net böse ich wollte ja weiter rpgn aber freund:nein komm jetzt und ich so:ohhh okay ja und so kamm das beben sorry sorry sorry ehrlich und Kontra K (Diskussion) 18:29, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC)